Scrape
Scrape is a deadly unknown multitasking assassin. Origin Scrape has been shrouded in mystery and suspicion. He has been seen opening a portal to another universe or dimension and may be a multiverse assassin or a higher being. Fighting strategy Scrape's fighting strategy is hard to counter and is nearly flawless to nearly anyone Normal strategy: His normal strategy his to get rid of his opponent in a few hits or nuterilize them for a while or a long time Semi serious strategy: Scrapes second strategy his to grow a second scorpion tail and use speed to a higher extent half serious strategy: Scrape grows another scorpion tail and uses 25% of his power that is egnough to get rid of nearly all opponets Serious stragery: Scrape grows a fouth scorpion tail and uses 50% of his power against extreme opponets and goes faster then all Kia quadrons combined Enraged stratergy: Scrape grows six more tails and uses all of his power with all amplifiers making his power 500% more then his natrual strength But in this mode he will die instantly Power Scrape uses at least 500,000,000.000 power in most situations. At his full normal power he increases it to 1,000,000,000,000. At 50% of his power his power increses to 50,000,000,000. At 100% of his power he goes to the power level of 5,000,000,000,000. At his life threatning limit is 500% of his power that is 500,000,000,000 but at this power he can not sastain for very long and will colapse under the presure and his life will be destroyed immediently when this power is activated (so what im saying is that this 500% is usless since Scrape will colapse under the pressure) Job Scrapes main job is to sastain balance by fixing the problem with his power. Scrapes job is universal and only steps in if it is unbeatable by any living or dead being in that universe. When he is asked for a fight he will always reject regadless of the circumstances because he only fights imbalances to do his job. There is free will in Scrape but he does do what he needs to do, the only time he will fight anyone is if they do him a favour or enrage him. Abilites Shapeshifting: Scrape can shapeshift into nearly anything for over a month Ageless: Scrape can turn into a child or into a old man agian at will and it will not affect his power Shockwave: Scrape lets loose his power around the area and either destroys or kill and on some occasions dammage the land intensly. Universe holes: Scrape brings forth his power to make a vortex to other universes or dimensions. Energy ball: Scrape can take his energy to his hands then throw it Die!: Scrape takes the necersary energy to his hands to kill his opponet in a shot or more Flight: Scrape can fly like nearly evreyone can Tail groth: Scrape can grow up to 10 scorpion tails with deadly posions Time fastford: Scrape can speed up time on one person either age or power groth Authority: Scrape has authority to travel anywhere at anytime and can go to places where power would be disabled and would be able to use his power. Ascesion: Scrape can make being ascend to thier next level of power until it takes to much power to do. Etc normal Sayan can become a Super Sayan when Scrape uses ascesion on them. If used to much the body will get a power overload and explode if you have done training natruly you would be fine Ability copy: Scrape can copy any abillity just by seeing it once, for super sayin and giant ape he cant without using a abillity called Dna groth Dna groth: Scrape changes his dna to the certain dna he likes, his apperance or attitude dosent chance as well as his power. Divine scense: Scrape can scense all being Dietys, immortals, mortals and higer beings and can scense there full potential and current power even if they conceal it. Sacrifice: Scrape takes out all of his Divine, immortal, life and normal energy to create a universe shaking blast and destroy a whole quadran of the universe and all dimensions inbweeten the universe link nearby. Doing this will result in death. Flaws Never kills unless they are to strong for the wellbeing of the universe Never gives power ups to others He is spooked by monkeys (for some reason?) Eats nearly anything (to bad for you assassins... he his immune to toxins but you can bribe him to stay away from you :D) He is lazy when not doing somthing (very lazy) he jokes around in fights (to nearly anybody) He knows nearly anything in lore of universes but his I.Q isint very high If he his in a very good mood he will bassicly play with his opponets Quote's "You want the miltiverse to bow to your will? You're going to need to go through me first" "Life ain't a long trip, you got to make the most of it when your alive." "Is power a mere illusion? Or is it real, nobody knows." "Revival cant happen all the time." "You're weak" "Humans. Filled with potentill to their limits they can beat Freeza." "You want this? Come get it!" "You can not rule evreything, your not going to exist that long. Evreything will die someday and there will be not trip back, the furnaces will be turned off the coal will be removed, we will all die." "Hehe" "I am supreme, I am Divine, my power would crush you where you stand!" "There is more of us, im the left hand man to our leader. His power is insane!" "You deserve..... Death!" "You think where unbeatable? Talk to the overseers they would crush us, but our leader he can tie them." "Its my time.. To finish what i started!" Feel free to fix grammar or spelling errors thanks! Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Gods